


The Genre of the two of us

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fresh graduate girl finally landed a job at Aoba Publishing company. For a bookworm like her, it was a dream come true to work at a place where they make her beloved books. A dream come true it was until she met the editor in chief of the 'Mystery Division' she was assigned at. The story of a bookworm newbie editor and the Scheming Editor in chief now opens. Another Haikyuu AU story. Our setting this time, a publishing company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue of Our Story

  
Books. [l/n] [y/n] always loved books. Unlike the real world, the world inside the book has a lot of things that the real world doesn't have. A world full of romance, suspense, adventure, etc. Everything that she wanted, she would find it on the book. Also, characters inside the book were a lot more interesting compare to those in real life. And so, as a child, [y/n] have decided that once she grew up, she'll work and help to make those 'world'.

  
  
And now, present time.... The time has come.

  
  
Standing in front of one of the biggest and most popular publishing house in Japan, the Aoba Publishing Company.

  
  
Heart thumping wildly, [y/n] let a deep breath, trying to calm her heart. She needed to calm down or else her heart would jump out of her chest and kill her. Exaggeration aside, she really needs to calm down. She tends to mess up when she was like this and she definitely want to impress everyone so she need to calm down.

  
  
"Alright. here we go." [y/n] took one step, another and continued until she made it inside the publishing company's building.

  
  
Walking to the reception desk, where theres a black haired super beautiful girl with a glasses and a cute petite blonde girl.

  
  
"Hello. How can I help you?" The petite girl gave her a wide smile. Seeing that smile, she felt her heart calm a bit.

  
  
"My name is [l/n] [y/n] and this is my first day on job."

  
  
"Oh. Yes. We have been informed about you." The black haired glasses beauty said. Her voice soft and calm. "I'll lead you to your department." She rounded the reception desk and motion the newbie to follow.

  
  
The beautiful receptionist leads her to the elevator and pressed the number 7. "Im sure you've been informed already, but just in case you haven't, you are assigned at the Mystery Department under Kuroo-san's supervision."

  
  
[y/n] nodded. "Yes." She has been informed already. Another thing, it was written on the paper she signed before she was accepted.

  
  
[y/n] began to worry once again as they get nearer to the 7th floor. What if she mess up on her first day? I mean, she have seen how publishing house works from the tv and researched about it. But no matter how long she researched, no one could change the fact that she has no experience and was a newbie.

  
  
The beautiful receptionist noticed her expression. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." She said. [y/n] turned to the other woman. "It's natural to feel nervous. After all, this is your first job. Am I right?" [y/n] nodded. "You're going to be fine. There is a reason why Oikawa-san assigned you to Kuroo-san. You'll learn a lot from him. He is the best editor in chief and all of the author assigned to him were bestsellers."

  
  
[y/n] let a smile, finding courage from the receptionist kind words. "Thank you, Miss... Uhm..."

  
  
"I'm Shimizu Kiyoko. Just call me Kiyoko." She pointed to her nameplate. Written on it, was a bold 'SHIMIZU KIYOKO'. A very fitting name for a beautiful and kind lady.

  
  
"Okay. Thank you, Kiyoko-san."

  
  
Shimizu nodded and looked up to the moving numbers. "Were almost there." As if on cue, the elevator reached the 7th floor and opened. "Follow me, please." Nodding, [y/n] followed.

  
  
Busy people passes the two of them and [y/n] couldn't help but to curiously watch them. Most of the people passing looks very haggard and some were staggering. [y/n] winced as one accidentally hit the wall when turning on the corner.

  
  
"I'm sorry about them, they're on 'that' period this time." Shimizu smiled apologetically.

  
  
[y/n] raised an eyebrow. "Period?"

  
  
The receptionist nodded. "A few weeks before the deadline."

  
  
"Oh!" [y/n] nodded understandingly. She did read somewhere that the week before the deadline was the most critical week. Not only that the printing people were pressuring them but also some of the author were being uncooperative especially those who hit the block. As an editor, it was their job to pester the authors to submit their damn manuscript.

  
  
"Were here." Shimizu opened a door, revealing the place that [y/n] have only seen on tv and magazines. However, she was not expecting the assault of ear breaking angry yells here and there.

  
  
**"Ah!!! Screw this! This story is a crap!!!"**

  
  
**"I'm outta here~"**

  
  
**"Tsukihima! You're not yet done with proofreading!!!"**

  
  
**"I wanna die!!!"**

  
  
**"I will kill that damn author like how the killer on his novel killed its victim!!!"**

  
  
**"Bring that manuscript over here! NOW! Or I swear to the god of crows, I'll rip you limb to limb!!!"**

  
  
Shouting sounded around. [y/n] wasn't even sure who said this and who said those.

  
  
"Thank god, Nishinoya and Tanaka weren't here yet." Shimizu muttered. [y/n] was about to ask her about it but she was interrupted by the receptionist. "Here. Follow me."

  
  
Noises were getting louder and louder. Whether Shimizu was already used at the chaos or this was a normal happenings, [y/n] wasn't sure. All she knows was Shimizu was calmly leading her to one table.

  
  
"Kuroo-san. [l/n]-san is here."

  
  
"Oh. The newbie?"

  
  
[y/n] looked up at the owner of the voice and her first impression, intimating. The man was pretty tall. He has a cat like eyes, a perpetual smirk and a black hair. What caught her attention the most was his hair. It was sticking up like he just woke up from sleep and didn't bother to comb it. Well despite of it, he was still quite a looker.

  
  
"I'll leave her to you, Kuroo-san."

  
  
"Alright."

  
  
Shimizu bowed to the man before turning to [y/n]. "I'll see you later, [y/n]-san. Good luck." She smiled and left.

  
  
When the receptionist disappeared through the door, Kuroo sighed. "I heard you have no editing experience."

  
  
[y/n] nodded. "I'm a fresh graduate."

  
  
"Seriously, Oikawa needs to stop hiring people based on their looks." He muttered before hitting the sleeping man beside him. "Yamamoto! Wake up!"

  
  
"Huh..?" The man looked around confused. It seems that he was still groggy. However, his eyes widened as his eyes landed on [y/n]. "A girl!!!"

  
  
Wide eyed, [y/n] watched in horror as the man who was excited at first suddenly collapsed, passing out.

  
  
"Tsk. Should have know that this man is a big idiot when it comes to women. Yaku!"

  
  
"What is it Kuroo?" A man at the corner who was busy reading a manuscript said.

  
  
"Show this girl what to do. She's pretty useless right now so she's yours for now."

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes twitched at the editor in chief's words. She didn't like being treated like a useless garbage. She was not useless! Inexperience, yes. But useless? 

  
  
She will how him. She will show him that she's the best. [y/n] promised to herself... She will do everything to learn and before he knew it, her authors would be top sellers. She'll make sure she'll sell more than the damn editor in chief. And so, their story begins.

 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. The Daily Life on the 7th Floor

8:00 A.M  
  
"Another day..." [y/n] sighed as she walked on her way to her work. Her first day was a disaster. Not only she was stucked on a room full of panicking and shouting men, she also have to deal with a bed-head of an editor chief who was nothing but trouble.  
  
Yesterday, Yaku Morisuke, the vice editor in chief taught her how they do the work. It was fun. Yaku was kind and understanding. He was also patient. It was really fun until Kuroo Tetsuroo, the bed head, joined and ruined everything.   
  
The guy was damn irritating. He liked to point out her mistakes, her lack of experience and how much of a 'baggage' he now has thanks to her. Truth to be told, she really want to sock him on the face if it wasn't for Yaku placating her.  
  
"Hopefully, he'll be too busy today and he won't bother me."  
  
Arriving at the building, she greeted the two receptionists. "Good morning, Kiyoko-san and if I'm not mistaken, Yachi-san."  
  
"Good morning." The ladies greeted back.  
  
"How's your first day?" Shimizu asked.  
  
[y/n]'s eye twitced as she remembered her first day once again. "Its horrible, Kiyoko-san! I'm telling you! Horrible!"  
  
Shimizu and Yachi watched her in surprise. "Why? What happened?"  
  
"The editor in chief is a demon!" She wailed.  
  
The girls chuckled. "Oh, you're talking about Kuroo-san."  
  
"He's not that bad. That's just how he acts. You'll get used with it." Yachi said.  
  
[y/n] gave her a deflated look. "I'll lose my temper first before I get used to it."  
  
"You're early, newbie-san."  A familiar voice said, making [y/n] twitch in annoyance.  
  
Turning around, she gave him an annoyed look. "Kuroo-san."  
  
"Good morning, ladies." He greeted the receptionists which they returned with a smile.  
  
He then turned to [y/n] leaning closer to her, making the girl step back. "I heard someone calling someone a demon. Or maybe I am just hearing stuffs."  
  
[y/n] flinched. "Y-youre just hearing things."  
  
Raising a brow, he gave her an unconvinced look. "Really?"  
  
"Yes! Now stop talking to me and go to work!" She run towards the elevator that opened and left the laughing Kuroo.  
  
"Hahaha! It was fun teasing her."  
  
"Don't tease her too much. Give the girl some slack. She's new." Shimizu said.  
  
"Huh? That's what I am doing. I'm trying to make her comfortable." Kuroo replied.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Smiling, Kuroo looked to the elevator [y/n] stepped into. "I don't want her to act around so stiff when I'm with her just because I'm the editor in chief. I want those who were under me feel like they are free to do what they want and I'm just there to guide them not to order them around." He turned to the girls with a mischievous smile. "See! She just yelled at me. It means its working."  
  
Yachi and Shimizu chuckled. "You have a strange way of managing your people, Kuroo-san."

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
"Stupid bed head." She threw her bag on her chair before following herself. Sighing, she looked around. She was the only one in there. She really was early. "And to think I'll be alone with the devil for who knows how long." Silently, she prayed for someone to come over already. It doesn't matter if it was from another department. Whoever was fine.  
  
Just then, the door opened. And its Kuroo obviously.  
  
"Why did you leave me? Were suppose to go up here together." he said as he put his bag down to the table.  
  
[y/n] turned her eyes on her laptop and turned it on. "Were not. Besides, I have a lot of things I needed to study. I don't have time to wait for you." she said without bothering to turn to him.  
  
Feigning a hurt look, he sat on his chair. "You're so cold."  
  
"I'm not. Now do your job already."   
  
He leaned back on his chair and stretched before sending him an 'oh so pleasant' smile. "Since all the manuscript has been submitted, we don't have too much work right now. So today, we'll focus on your studies! Yay!"  
  
Hearing that, [y/n] turned to the editor in chief with a horrified look. "No way."  
  
"Yes way."  
  
Well, fuck.  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
10:00 A.M  
  
"So you did graduate from K University?!" The brown haired guy whose name was Inuoka Sou excitedly asked.  
  
"Uhmm... Yes."   
  
"That's so cool! I tried taking an exam there before but I failed!" Haiba Lev, a half Russian, half Japanese editor said this time.  
  
Right now, [y/n] was surrounded by some of her coworkers, throwing random questions here and there. She was supposed to study proofreading but they got a hold of her first. She was happy that they're showing her interests but she really need to study now. And they're too close!  
  
"You're pretty smart then, [l/n]-chan. An orange haired guy excitedly jumped beside her, surprising her. He was from the Fantasy Department, his name was Hinata Shoyo.  
  
"Uhhh... Well not really. I just studied hard but I'm not smart." [y/n] doesn't believe that there was such a thing as smart or genius. To her, you will excel if you studied hard.  
  
"[y/n]-chan is so humble." A mohawk co-editor cried. It was the man who fainted in her first day, Yamamoto Taketora. When he arrived this morning, she greeted him and he turned into a stone. For a few hours, he was awkward but little by little, loosened up thanks to her as she tried to make him feel comfortable. And now, he calls by her first name.  
  
"Tora." [y/n] heard soft calls. Turning at the corner, she noticed two men, motioning Yamamoto to come over. The tall one was bald while the other has a spiky hair and blond bangs. She was sure they were on the same department as Hinata. Yamamoto hurried towards the two. Observing the two, she noticed how red their faces were.  
 _  
"I wonder if they're sick..."_ [y/n] thought as she observed the trio.  
  
"[y/n]-chan! Isn't the volleyball team at K Uni strong?" Hinata asked excitedly.  
  
[y/n] turned back her attention to the guy and smiled. "Well the boys team has weakened after the last coach retired but the girls team are strong."  
  
Eyes sparkling, the three boys who were around her moved closer and closer making her uncomfortable.  
  
"Really?! I didn't saw the match but I heard they became the champion."   
  
[y/n] nodded. "It was rough but me and my team managed to do it."   
  
"That's cool! Wait.... You and your team?" Hinata tilted his head.  
  
"Yes. I'm the setter and the captain."  
  
"WHAT?!" With that, they swarmed her more.  
  
"What was playing in there like?!"  
  
"How did you managed to win?!"  
  
"I want to see that match!!! Have you recorded it?!"  
  
"Uhmm... Well,... I...." [y/n] was beginning to panic. Things became out of control.  
  
"GO BACK TO WORK, IDIOTS!!!" *Whack*  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Ouch!!!"  
  
"Gwuahhh!!!"  
  
With a menacing aura, the editor in chief of the Fantasy Department, Sawamura Daichi and the editor in chief of Mystery Department, Kuroo Tetsurou took a hold of the situation.  
  
"Hinata. Just because Kageyama was still away with Suga for that business trip, you're allowed to slack off. Go and ask Tsukishima to teach you how to do a decent proof reading." Sawamura ordered with a glare. On a distance, a blonde bespectacled man let an irritated 'tsk'.   
  
With a small apology, Sawamura led the defeated Hinata back to their table.  
  
"Lev, before leaving, Yaku asked you to finish your work. Are you done with it?" Kuroo asked.  
  
Looking away, Lev let a nervous chuckle. "I am resting. I'm almost done."  
  
With a closed eyed smile which was actually a threatening smile, he pat Lev on the shoulder. "Really? That's funny, the last time I checked, you haven't get started yet. And that last time was just a few seconds ago."  
  
"I'm going to work!" Lev scurried over to his seat and begin his work.  
  
"And you, Inuoka."  
  
"I'll help Lev!" The brown haired guy run over to Lev, escaping the bed head's wrath.  
  
[y/n] let a small sigh of relief.  
  
"You need to learn how to drive them away. Or else they'll be taking your time. You're too nice." Kuroo crossed his arms leaning at the piled mountains of books that someone piled there carelessly. It was so high. Higher than Kuroo even.  
  
[y/n]'s eyes widened as the piled books has been rocked by Kuroo's weight. "Kuroo-san! Don't lean there!" But its too late. [y/n] watched helplessly as the books fell down, causing an avalanche of books.  
  
"Wahh!!"  
  
"Kuroo!!!"  
  
"Sorry!"

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
12:00 P.M  
  
"[l/n]!!! Let's go and eat lunch!!! Me and the others were going on that restaurant that Tsukishima's brother were running." Hinata bounded over [y/n] who was busy checking the corrections made at one manuscripts.  
  
[y/n] looked over Hinata with a apologetic smile. "Sorry. But maybe next time, Hinata-kun. I need to understand how to make a corrections, I don't really want to stop in the middle of it. Corrections aside, [y/n] actually liked the story and she was getting hooked with it. She was a kind of person who won't stop until reaching the end after all.  
  
"Eh? But... Its not good for your body to skip lunch." Hinata reasoned. "Everyone's coming too so you'll be alone here."  
  
"Its OK. I'll eat late when I'm done."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Chibi-chan. Leave newbie-chan alone. She said she's busy." Kuroo said.  
  
Annoyed by being called a newbie, she sent her superior a dirty look which he just returned with a grin. It was true. But still...  
  
"Go now, chibi-chan."  
  
"Alright. See you later [l/n]-chan." Hinata left.  
  
[y/n] returned to the manuscript as Hinata disappeared. That's when she was interrupted by a hand ruffling her hair.  
  
"What?! Hey!!!" [y/n] pushed Kuroo's hand away and glared.  
  
"Just stay here, newbie-chan. Wait for me, OK?!"  
  
"Of course I'll stay here. I'm busy with this after all."  
  
Kuroo chuckled and waved his hand as he left. Puffing her cheeks, she glared at his back.

 

* * *

* * *

  
  
12:15 P.M  
  
Still deep into the story, giving up with figuring out why corrections have been made, [y/n] failed to notice that someone entered the room. She just noticed it when someone put a wrapped something on her table, surprising her.  
  
"Kuroo-san? I thought you ate lunch with the others?" she asked confused.  
  
Smiling, Kuroo unwrapped the package, revealing some food. "I came with them but ordered some take out for the two of us."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I thought you're the type who won't leave while on the middle of the book so I brought you food. Hinata is right, its not good to skip lunch."  
  
Embarrased, [y/n] looked away. "You don't really need to do that for me."  
  
"Come on, just eat it. I took all the trouble just to get you some food." He said, unwrapping his own lunch.  
  
"How much is it? I'll pay you."  
  
"My treat. Just eat."  
  
[y/n] sighed. "I can't. Let me pay you, Kuroo-san."  
  
Kuroo pointed his chopsticks to her with a commanding look. "Boss' order. Eat. And I won't accept any payment. Pay me and I'll triple the work thrown at you."  
  
"That's an abuse of power!!!"  
  
"Yup. So eat."  
  
With a defeated look, she unwrapped her food. As she ate, her thought was... 'Maybe Kuroo-san isn't that bad...'  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
3:00 P.M  
  
Or not.  
  
"Mannn!!! How could you make such a mistake?! Its pretty obvious you needed to correct that part! Inserting a gag in there would ruin the atmosphere he tried to build up on the first paragraph!" Kuroo pointed out, being harsh with his words as he teach the new editor.  
  
"Hey, Kuroo. Be easy on her. She's just starting. She'll learn how to spot it in no time." Sawamura tried to save her.  
  
"I don't have time to wait for that time. I already have Lev to worry about. She's smarter than Lev. I need her to learn faster so that I can focus on Lev."  
  
"That's mean, Kuroo-san!" Lev whinned only to receive a whack on the head which from Yaku who were teaching him something.  
  
"Pay attention, bean pole!"   
  
Sighing, [y/n] looked down to the papers, laid on the table. Picking it up, she began reading. "Uhmm... What's this?"  
  
Peaking down, Kuroo let a scoff. "A sample story from a new author. It was a mystery novel for middle school students."  
  
[y/n] read the first line of the story and encountered difficult to read kanji's. "Are you sure it was for middle school students? I don't think they'll be able to read kanji's like these." She pointed out.  
  
Kuroo then looked at her surprised. Seeing it, she gave him a glare.   
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm surprised you noticed that. I actually rejected that draft for the same reason." He said and patted her head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You're not actually hopeless, huh?" he chuckled.  
  
Fixing her ruffled hair, she glared. However, she failed to hide the red tint on her cheek causing the bed head to laugh. Fortunately, he didn't pointed it out, saving her from more embarrassment.

 

* * *

* * *

 

10:00 P.M

  
"You're not going home yet, [l/n]-San? Everyone has gone home already." Yaku said, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
  
[y/n] looked up to the vice editor and smiled. "After this one."  
  
"You really are hard worker, [l/n]-San. Just don't push yourself too hard."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm going, bye [l/n]-San." Yaku waved and left. As he did, [y/n] returned to what she was reading. But three minutes later, the door opened once again. Looking up, she met the cat like eyes of the bed head editor in chief.  
  
"You're still here?" Kuroo walked to her.  
  
"I'm not yet done with this. How about you Kuroo-san? I thought you already left."  
  
"Nah. There was a problem with the printing so I went there. It was fine now." He sat on the table beside her and looked down to her. "You love books that much?"  
  
[y/n] looked up to him with a questioning look. "Huh?"  
  
"You always looked so happy when you're reading. I noticed it the moment you began studying the drafts. Not to mention you get too lost on it to the point of forgetting lunch." he stated.  
  
"I guess." [y/n] Smiled a bit as she looked down on the drafts on her hands. "Books keeps me from getting lonely back then. My parents were busy and I'm not much of a talker as a child so I don't have many friends. What keeps me company were books."  
  
Kuroo sighed and looked up. "You reminds me of one of my author. He's not a book worm though. He's a gamer." He turned back to her. "But you need to know your limit and I must say, its your limit and you need to go home." Kuroo stood up and took the drafts from her. "I'm confiscating these."  
  
"Kuroo-san! Give that back! I'm not yet done!" [y/n] followed after him as he walked back to his desk.  
  
"I'll give it back tomorrow. So for now, we'll go home and sleep like a normal person." He opened the drawer on his desk, throwed the drafts in there and locked it. "I've seen your address on the contacts you gave the company, your station was the one before mine so let's go home together." Kuroo said with a smile.  
  
Sighing in defeat, she nodded. "Fine."  
  
"Good. On our way, let's get some dinner. My treat. And no argument coming from you since the boss said so."  
  
[y/n] stared at him in disbelief before laughing. How could she argue after he said that.  
  
"Fine. But don't blame me later since I'm ordering the most expensive one on the menu." She picked her bag up and walked pass him.  
  
"Eh?! Hey!!! I'll go bankrupt if you do!" Kuroo run after her.  
  
"I don't care~"  
  
"So mean!"  
  
[y/n] laughed as the editor in chief whined. At first she thought he's a total ass. But maybe, just maybe, he wasnt that bad.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  



	3. Mr. Bestseller

 Morning... Another day for the new editor, [l/n] [y/n]. This was her third day and hopefully, today would be a great day.

  
  
Yawning, [y/n] entered the novel editors office room. "Morning." She lazily greeted.

  
  
Suddenly, two figures jumped in front of her, startling the young newbie. Looking at the two, she quickly recognized them as Nishinoya Yuu and Tanaka Ryou from the Fantasy Department. These two has been acting weird. For some reason, they kept staring at her, making her uncomfortable, yet they never tried to approach her. So seeing them standing in front of her with intense look, she couldn't help but to wonder what they want.

 

"Uhmm... Yes?" 

  
  
With piercing eyes, they stood there and took a deep breath. And together... "Were pleased to be on a same office as you [l/n]-san! I hope we could get along well!!!" They shouted together while bowing deeply.

  
  
Surprised, the woman stared wide-eyed at their intensity. She wasn't sure what was their intention by saying that but maybe they really just wants to be friends.  
  
"Yes. Me too." She let a smile.

  
  
Suddenly, Nishinoya and Tanaka stumbled back and passed out. [y/n] could hear them whisper something but she wasn't sure what it was.

  
  
"You two! Stop doing something embarrassing!" A grey haired man said. This was the first time he saw him. She was sure he wasn't there on her first and second day. Upon noticing her stare, the guy turned to her with a smile. "Ah hello there. I'm sorry about them. Are you new?"

  
  
"Ah yes... I'm [l/n] [y/n]. I am assigned at the mystery department." She bowed her head.

  
  
"I am Sugawara Koushi from the fantasy department." He bowed his head as well.

  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sugawara-san."

  
  
He smiled. "Likewise."

  
  
"So, how's Kuroo-san treating you? I hope he is treating you well."

  
  
"He's treating me fine." [y/n] offered him a smile while hoping he won't catch her lie.

  
  
"I see. That's good then. He acts a bit out of control at times but he did watch over his subordinates well."

  
  
[y/n] remembered how Kuroo treated her yesterday. He did watch over her and made sure she'll take care of herself. Once deep into a story, she always tend to forget everything, food and rest included. If Kuroo wasn't there, she was sure she would end up skipping lunch.

  
  
[y/n] looked down and smiled. "Yeah."

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"[l/n]-chan!!! Do you want some snacks?" Hinata came jumping to [y/n], shoving some food on her.

  
  
"Oh, thank you, Hinata-kun." She gave him a smile as she took the snack.

  
  
"Kageyama and Suga-san got them from their trip. They bought a lot for everyone."

  
  
"I see." [y/n] glanced towards the table of the Fantasy Department. She already met and talked to Sugawara that morning but she find it hard to approach that one guy, Kageyama. He looked like he was on a bad mood after all.

  
  
"Kuroo-san! These are for you and the others!" Hinata energetically moved to Kuroo's table this time. "Oh! And please give Kenma some too."

  
  
"I will. I'll be heading there today. Thank Suga-san and Kageyama for us."

  
  
"Okay!" Hinata smiled and returned to his seat beside Kageyama.

  
  
"[y/n]." Kuroo called.

  
  
"Kuroo-san?"

  
  
"You're coming with me today. I will introduce you to our bestseller author today. Are you familiar with 'Slaughter Field' series?" He grinned, knowing how obsessed she was with that book.

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes brightened hearing the title. It was one of her favorite books. She heard from Yaku that the author of the book was under Kuroo's so she has been pestering him ever since day 1 to let her see one of the author's manuscript but sadly, Kuroo was being stingy and won't let her to take even one peak.

  
  
"Yes! Thank you, Kuroo-san!"

  
  
Kuroo laughed. "Alright. Let's go. Just don't be disappointed if he is not what you're expecting."

  
  
"I won't! I doubt he'll disappoint me! He's the author of Slaughter Field after all!"

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Kennnmmmaaa!!! Open up!" Kuroo called out as he pressed the doorbell continuesly.

  
  
"Kuroo-san! Stop that! Youre going to disturb his neighbors!" [Y/n] tried to stop the older man but Kuroo ignored her in favor of playing with the doorbell.

  
  
"Kennnmmmaaaa!!!" Kuroo called out childishly.

  
  
[y/n] sighed at the overgrown child in front of her. Seriously, he was acting like an eight years old brat right now.

  
  
The door finally opened revealing a tired looking man. The man was shorter than Kuroo. He has blonde hair with black roots. Looking at it, [y/n] couldn't help but to think that it resembles a pudding.

  
  
"Kuroo... How many times I'm going to tell you to knock normally. And don't play with the door bell. You'll break it again. I just gotten it fixed yesterday." The man said with a glare.

  
  
Kuroo who seems unaffected turned to the woman behind him. "I just want to introduce you to the new addition on our family. This is [L/n] [y/n], a new editor. And [y/n], this is Kozume Kenma, the author of the 'Slaughter Field' series."

  
  
Upon hearing the book title, [Y/n]'s eyes widened.

  
  
"Oh! I'm glad to finally meet you, Kozume-san! My name is [l/n] [y/n]. Pleased to meet you." She bowed deeply, eyes sparkling.

  
  
"N-nice to meet you too." Kenma replied, uncomfortably. He wasn't good with people and meeting new people was something he wasn't looking forward to. That's why he became an author. Being an author means you could just stay inside the safety of your home and let the editor do the traveling.  
  
"She's a big fan of yours." Kuroo pointed out.

  
  
"I am." [Y/n] smiled brightly.

  
  
Kenma's cheeks reddened, not used of meeting a fan face to face. He always refused going on a fan signing events and had ne'er encountered any fan despite knowing how popular his book was.

  
  
"Ummm... Thank you. Please come in." He said and stepped aside, realizing that they has been standing in front of his door for a while now.

  
  
Kuroo chuckled. "I thought you'd never ask.

  
  
Kenma glared at Kuroo as he stepped in. That ass. As if he needed Kenma's permission to enter. If Kenma ever leaves his door unlock, Kuroo would enter without batting an eye and make himself comfortable without any shame.

  
  
"I'm sorry for intruding." [Y/n] bowed a bit before following Kuroo inside.

  
  
Kenma's home were clean. There weren't too much decoration in it but [Y/n] could tell that every furniture were carefully chosen and have been made sure to be comfortable. The only thing that stand out on the room was a shelf full of games and devices.

  
  
"Here Kenma. Hinata asked me to give is to you. Its from Suga and Kageyama's business trip." Kuroo handed a paper bag to Kenma.

  
  
"I see. Thank them for me."

  
  
"Kay."

  
  
Kuroo sat on the couch and motioned [y/n] to sit too.

  
  
"I'll get some tea." Kenma said and rushed to the kitchen, leaving the two.

  
  
"Don't smother him with too much attention. He's not good with people and easy to be embarrass." Kuroo said as Kenma left.

  
  
"Okay."

  
  
"So. You're happy seeing him?" He asked.

  
  
"Of course I am. He's the author I really admire."

  
  
"Not disappointed with him?"

  
  
[y/n] looked at him confused. "Why? He's fine as far as I can see."

  
  
Kuroo smiled and ruffled her head to her annoyance. "Good then. Anyway, I'm going to piss. Stay here." [y/n] glared at Kuroo as he left towards the bathroom.

  
  
As she sat alone, she looked around the living room. It was really a nice place. She couldn't help but to smile, proud that she was on the place where her favorite author writes his manuscript.

  
  
She really wasn't expecting that Kozume Kenma was a shy man. But then again, many authors were shy. At least that's what Yaku told her.

  
  
"Oh." Her eyes suddenly landed on a picture on the side table. She picked it up and tared at it surprised. It was Kuroo and Kenma. They were probably on their 3rd or 4rt grade on that picture. "So they were childhood friends."

  
  
"Yes we are."

  
  
[y/n] looked up surprised as she heard Kenma's voice. "Kozume-san. I'm sorry. I got curious and took the picture from it's place."

  
  
"It's fine. And please just call me Kenma. I prefer people calling me using my first name." He said and laid the tray down on the table. Jasmine tea and a plate of sweets were served.

  
  
"So... You guys knows each other for a very long time?"

  
  
Kenma nodded. "He's a neighbor."

  
  
"I see."

  
  
"Here. I hope you're fine with a jasmine tea."

  
  
[y/n] smiled. "Yes. I love jasmine tea."

  
  
Silence. [y/n] wanted to end the awkward silence but she really doesn't know how to break it. She knows that Kenma's not a talker but she wsh he would talk even just a bit. And where is Kuroo? What's taking him so long?

  
  
"Kuroo's treating you well?" Kenma suddenly asked, surprising [y/n]. She wasn't expecting him to talk after all.

  
  
"Oh... Yes. He's giving me grief at times, though."

  
  
Kenma let a small sound that [y/n] thought was a small laugh. "Yeah. That's Kuroo. But he's a good guy. He cares about his co-worker and when he does something, it's for your own good so don't take everything he does to heart. Just trust him and you'll be fine."

  
  
Maybe she was wrong, Kenma was a talker. Or maybe that was only because Kuroo was the topic?

  
  
"Anyway, if you need anything or if you have question regarding your work, just ask. If Kuroo's being a jerk, you can go to Yaku or anyone. Or if no one is available, you can ask me."

  
  
[y/n] smiled and nodded. Not only Kenma's a good author, he's also a good man. He may be a bit quiet but he's really a great man.

  
  
"Thank you, Kenma-san."

  
  
Kenma's eyes widened and turned his head down. For some reason, his cheeks were red. "Welcome."

  
  
On a distance, observing, Kuroo watched the two. _"It seems that they're getting along well....."_

  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

 

  
  
On their way home, [y/n] skipped happily. She finally meet the author she really admire. And not only she met him but also discovered that he was indeed a nice man.

  
  
Watching her, Kuroo chuckled. "You seems happy."

  
  
[y/n] turned to look at Kuroo with a smile. "Of course I am. Meeting Kenma-san's one of my dream."

  
  
Kuroo laughed. "Well is being his editor one of you're dream too? Because I am going to be your fairy today and grant that wish. From now on, you'll be Kenma's editor."

  
  
**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Bridges on Each Side

"HUH?! You're hooking [l/n]-San with Kenma?!" Yaku stared at him in disbelief as the editor in chief smoked in front of him.

  
  
"Yeah? Anything wrong with that?" Kuroo puffed a smoke. "Kenma needs someone who'll take a good care of him."

  
  
"And you think [l/n]-San is that someone?"

  
  
Kuroo shrugged. "Well she admires him."

  
  
"As an author." Yaku deadpanned.

  
  
"Right now, yes. But I'm sure she'll eventually fall in love with him once she spent her time getting to know him. I think she suits him. She's a good person and I'm sure she'll take care of Kenma."

  
  
Yaku sighed. Kuroo has always been a meddling type. Especially when it comes to Kenma's life.

  
  
"Hey guys."

  
  
The two turned to the source of the voice.

  
  
"Oh hi Suga-san." Yaku smiled at the other editor.

  
  
"Coffee break?" Kuroo inquired.

  
  
"Yeah. Work has been piling up. Need to recharge. So... Anything new?"

  
  
Yaku sighed once again and turned his eyes to Kuroo. "This idiot was trying to hook [l/n]-San with Kenma."

  
  
"Really? Well, I think [l/n]-San is a nice womaan but Kuroo-san, are you sure about meddling?"

  
  
"I'm just giving them a push. Kenma won't make a move even if he's in love or what. Nothing will gonna happen by leaving it to Kenma's hands. So Ill be their bridge to each other." Kuroo reasoned.

  
  
Yaku and Sugawara exchanged some look. "Well, just make sure you don't get involve too much." Sugawara said as he gave Kuroo a pat on the back.

  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
"I think you should cut this part. This one kinda messes up the flow of the story." [Y/n] said as he pointed one particular part on Kenma's draft.

  
  
Kenma silently stared at the part [y/n] was pointing. Taking the silence as a bad thing, [y/n] quickly apologized.

  
  
"I'm sorry! I don't mean to be bossy or pushy. It was just a mere suggestion from a beginner!" 

  
  
Kenma blankly looked at her. "Why are you apologizing? You're right about that one."

  
  
[y/n] gave him a confused look.

  
  
"I was thinking the same thing as you before but I didn't cut it since I want to know you're opinion about that one." 

  
  
"Oh."

  
  
Kenma gave her a faint smile. "You're doing a good job for a beginner."

  
  
[y/n] blushed as Kenma praised her. Her favorite author just praised her. She could die happy now.

  
  
The door bursted open and entering, the lord of the bed heads, none other than Kuroo Tetsurou. "Mannn.... That shop you like always has this absurd amount of people lining up just to buy their sweets." Kuroo complained as he put a bag down on the table.

  
  
Kenma looked up to Kuroo. "Apple pie?"

  
  
Kuroo rolled his eyes. "Yeah I bought you a whole goddamn pie."

  
  
Hearing that, Kenma began rummaging at the bag's contents.

  
  
Kuroo turned to [y/n]. "You like green tea flavored cream puffs right?"

  
  
[y/n] nodded. "How did you know?"

  
  
"Well, you look so happy eating the puff that Lev gave you yesterday so I bought you some today."

  
  
[y/n]'s eyes sparkled upon hearing the bed head. "Thank you, Kuroo-san."

  
  
Kuroo chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Don't mention it."

  
  
Sitting silently while holding an apple pie, was Kenma watching the two of them.

  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Thank you, Kenma-san. Were going." [Y/n] smiled and bowed.

  
  
Kenma nodded before turning to Kuroo. "Its dark, you should walk her all the way to her hone."

  
  
Kuroo let a grin. "Worried about her?"

  
  
Blushing, [y/n] shot him a dirty look. "Kuroo-san!"

  
  
With a blank look, Kenma slammed the door close in front of Kuroo's face.

  
  
"Aww... He's angry." Kuroo began walking away. [Y/n] runs after him with an angry look.

  
  
"Its your fault Kuroo-san! Please don't say unnecessary things!"

  
  
Kuroi shrugged. "Stop acting like youre not affected. Don't you like Kenma?"

  
  
[y/n] tilted her head on the side with a confused look that Kuroo found cute. "We'll yes. He's my favorite author after all."

  
  
"Not that type of 'like'. What I mean is LIKE. LIKE that might leads to dating someday."

  
  
"What?! No!" She denied with a crimson face. " Kuroo-san! I just met him two weeks ago!"

  
  
"So what?"

  
  
"What do you mean 'so what'?! I can't just like someone on that way just after meeting him!"

  
  
"Huh? Don't you believe in love at first sight?"

  
  
"No! That only happens in books!" She stopped before letting a teasing grin. "Why, Kuroo-san? You believe in that?"

  
  
[y/n] was expecting embarrassment or maybe a grin and a comeback remark from him. But she wasn't expecting the serene smile on him and definitely not the next word he would say.

  
  
"Yes, I do."

  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
Sighing, Kenma sat on the coucj tiredly. Dealing with Kuroo always took at least half of his energy. "Too much wasted energy." He muttered before picking his phone from the table.

  
  
He browsed over his contacts and choosed one particular number. He waited as the phone on the other side rang.

  
  
"Hello? Kenma?"

  
  
"Shouyo."

  
  
"Hey! Whats up?"

  
  
"I just want to ask if you still have that ticket to the newly opened themed park?"

  
  
"Yeah. Why? You want it?"

  
  
"Yes. Can I have them?"

  
  
"Sure."

  
  
"Thanks. Just give it to Kuroo and [y/n]. I'm sure they'll enjoy there."

  
  
"Eh? You'll give it to them? But why?"

  
  
"I think they suit each other."

  
  
"You think so?"

  
  
"Yeah. Its time for Kuroo to forget and I'm sure [y/n] could help him with that."

  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________

 

  
"Im home." Kuroo tiredly said in no one in particular. As a routine, he checked his mail box before walking to the kitchen for a beer. 

  
  
"Hmm... Bills. Bills. Another bills and..." The words have been caught on his throat as he stared at the white envelope and what's written on it. 

  
  
Wedding Invitation...

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Date

[y/n] watched Kuroo as he mess with the annoyed Tsukishima. Kuroo was laughing and looks like he was having a time of his life but for some reason, she felt like he was faking it.

 

Yaku passed beside her and noticed her gaze to Kuroo. [L/n]-san? Is there anything wrong?" He asked following her sight to Kuroo.

 

[y/n] turned to Yaku. "Did something happened to Kuroo-san?" She asked.

 

"Huh? I don't think there is. Why?"

 

She looked back to Kuroo. "It looks like something is bothering him. Sure he acts like the same but there were times his smiles were forced." She turned to Yaku once again. "Also, I caught him sitting on his chair gloomily when I arrived this morning. When I asked him what's wrong, he just laughed like usual and said there's nothing wrong."

 

Yaku stared at [y/n] in surprise. Three weeks and a day. She was there for only three weeks and one day and  yet she already knows Kuroo well. He was ashamed to admit it but he found it hard to read Kuroo like she does, despite knowing him since high school. Kuroo has always been good with hiding his feelings after all.

 

"I don't really know if there's really something wrong or not." He smiled at her. "Why don't you cheer him up? I'm sure he wouldn't tell you what's bothering him but you could just pretend that everything is normal and secretly cheer him up."

 

"Eh? Me?"

 

Yaku chuckled. "He seems to enjoy your company so you'll be fine." He pat her back gently and walked back to his desk to continue his work.

 

[y/n] was left there standing, watching the editor in chief while thinking what she could do for the man who (despite being an annoying manipulative jerk) were looking after her, making sure she's OK.

 

She then remembered the tickets that Hinata gave her this morning. According to him, Kenma wanted him to give it to her and Kuroo. She want sure why Kenma wanted them to have it but maybe she could use them to help Kuroo to forget what's troubling him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Eh? Kenma?! Why?!" Kuroo shinned over his phone as he talked to his childhood friend.

 

"Because I said so." The lazy sounding man said over the line.

 

"But how about you? I'm sure she'll prefer going there with you than with me."

 

"Kuroo." Kenma said sounding serious than normal. "You need it more than me, right now." He let a small breath. "I received the invitation from Miyabi. I'm sure you do to."

 

That shut Kuroo up. Kenna and Miyabi were his childhood friends. Miyabi however didn't go with Kuroo and Kenma to Nekoma High after graduating junior high. 

 

If only Kuroo knows that separating school with them would lead her to meeting her fiancé, he should have begged her to join them to Nekoma. If she have gone to Nekoma, then maybe she's his now.

 

"So you want me to use [y/n]  to forget Miyabi?" Kuroo asked defeated.

 

Kenma sighed. "Of course not. That's unfair to [y/n]. What I'm asking you to do is to enjoy that park with [y/n]. At least for one day, you'll be able to forget her being with [y/n]."

 

"But Kenma..."

 

"Do it Kuroo or I swear I won't hand over the manuscript." The call ended.

 

Kuroo sighed as he returned to the office. As he get there, he found [y/n] cleaning up his desk while grumbling how much of a slob he was. With a disgusted look, she threw an empty noodle box that has been sitting on his desk for one week now. Kuroo couldn't help but to chuckle how cute her displeased look at.

 

"Fine Kenma. I'll listen to you this time and will take her on a date." He muttered, heading to [y/n].

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Kenma sighed feeling guilty. He threw himself on the couch and leaned back. He stared at the ceiling thinking if he did the right thing.

 

"Sorry Kuroo, I lied." He whispered in the air. "Yes, my plan is for you to use [y/n] to forget Miyabi. Sure that makes me a bad person by doing that and this might end up hurting [y/n] if things didn't work. But I'm tired seeing you suffer."

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

Three days later, [y/n] found herself standing on a amusement park with Kuroo. Kuroo smirked in amusement as [y/n]' s eyes brightened as she excitedly looked around.

 

"You're acting like you've never been on a themed park." Kuroo chuckled.

 

[y/n] turned to Kuroo and smiled brightly surprising the man. "I've never been on a themed park. This is the first."

 

"You're parents didn't bring you on one?" 

 

[y/n] shook her head. "Both my parents were busy. I remember asking them to bring me to one before but they just ignored me and scolded me when I keep pushing it. After that, I stopped asking." She let a small sad smile, looking down. "And back then, my only friends were the other members of our volleyball team so I didn't got a chance to go with friends. Then on college, I'm too busy with studying and volleyball so going didn't entered my mind."

 

Kuroo suddenly took her hand surprising her. She looked up to Kuroo who was smiling at her. "Well you're here now. Let's enjoy this."

 

Smiling brightly, [y/n] nodded. "Okay."

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Kuroo-san? Are you serious about this?" Teary eyed, [y/n] hold Kuroo's hand tightly as they sat on a double shot ride.

 

"What? You're scared?" Kuroo laughed.

 

"Of course I am! They're dropping us to the ground!"

 

"They're not. Don't worry."

 

They finally reached the top and...

 

"NOOOOO!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Ugh... I'm not doing that ride ever again." [Y/n] sat on the bench with Kuroo's help.

 

Kuroo let a laugh. "You're fine with the roller coaster, why can't you take drop tower rides?"

 

She shot him an annoyed look. "Roller coaster is different!"

 

Kuroo was about to say something when a feminine voice interrupted him.

 

"Tetsu?"

 

Kuroo and [y/n] turned to the voice. Standing there with a tall man was a beautiful dark haired woman.

 

Kuroo stared in surprise. "Miyabi."

 

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. His Suffering, Her Worries

The 5th door on the 7th floor consists of two departments. The fantasy department also known as 'Karasu', led by the editor in chief, Sawamura Daichi and the mystery department, also known as 'Neko' led by Kuroo Tetsuro. 

  
Yaku once mentioned to [y/n] that the romance department used to share the same space as them. But the editor in chief of the 'Snake' and Kuroo couldn't get along and so Oikawa, the director of the company decided to transfer the Snakes on the 10th floor.

  
[y/n] always wondered why  the departments were named over some animals (not to mention the animals didn't really fit the department they represent, I mean who names a romance department, snake? Oikawa apparently.). She asked Yaku about it but the man has no idea either.

  
Anyway, the 7th floor has always been lively. And it was noisy right now. However, [y/n] can't seem to hear anything. It was like all the voices were blocked and all she could hear was her own thought's.

  
Yesterday, her and Kuroo goes to the amusement park. She really did enjoy her time with Kuroo. That's until a man and woman who named Miyabi came.

  
No she don't have anything against them. But after meeting them, Kuroo began acting strangely. Everything that happened flashed inside her head.

  
Flashback:

  
"Tetsu?" The pretty woman smiled brightly. 

  
"Miyabi." Kuroo's expression however was grave.

  
"Oh hey! Its really you." She turned to the man accompanying her. "I told you honey, it's Kuroo!" She looked back to Kuroo. "I would recognize that crazy beadhead anywhere."

  
Kuroo remained in awkward silent and it seems that the man noticed something since remained silent as well. The woman, Miyabi however didn't. Her eyes then landes to [y/n] and smiled brightly. "Oh hello! Are you Tetsu's girlfriend? I'm Saenagi Miyabi and this is my fiancé-"

  
"Sorry Miyabi, but [y/n] and I need to go." Kuroo suddenly grabbed [y/n]'s arm and began walking away, pulling her.

  
"Tetsu." The woman called but Kuroo refused to gave her even a glance.

  
[y/n] wanted to ask Kuroo about the woman or what's even happening because she really has no idea why he was action like that. But seeing his expression, she couldn't find it in her heart to talk about it.

  
Flashback Ends

  
After that, Kuroo's mood seemed to drop to zero. All the way home, both of them were silent.

  
"Inuoka, Shibayama-sensei's manuscript just arrived. Make sure to check any mistakes. And Yamamoto, hand over Fukunaga-sensei's manuscript. I want to check something."

  
[y/n] watched Kuroo move to his desk. He's working hard than usual and he's on a pretty bad mood. Unlike before, he wasn't trying to hide it behind the fake smiles. 

  
It was hard for [y/n] to see someone as bright and cheerful as Kuroo acting like that. She wanted to help him but she was scared to help thinking that Kuroo might snap at her. Also, how can she help if she doesn't even know what's bothering him. The only thing she know was it has something to do with that woman Miyabi.

  
What can she do for him? Just then, he remembered a certain someone who knows Kuroo more than anyone else.

  
She picked up her phone and browse over her contacts. Finding the number of that person, she called.

  
"Hello, Kenma-san? I have something important to discuss with you."

  
_______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Kuroo let a tired sigh as he put the manuscripts down on the table. Looking at the time, it seems that its time to go home. Most editors have already gone home. The only people left was Sugawara, Daichi, Yaku, him and.... He glanced over the desk of the most workaholic of all and to his surprise, he found it empty.

  
"Yaku?"

  
Looking up from the manuscript he was working at, he sent Kuroo a questioning look. "What?"

  
"Where is [y/n]?" She always go home last so it was really a surprise seeing the said female missing from her desk.

  
"She went to Kenma's." Yaku replied before returning his eyes to the messed up manuscript in front of him. "She said she need to discuss the corrections she has made with him."

  
Kuroo stared at him wondering what he was talking about. Kenma's manuscript were already there. He already checked them and approved. He looked down on the papers in his table. On it "Slaughter Field" was written.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"So that's what happened." Kenma said after listening to [y/n]. The woman nodded and looked down on her lap.

  
"I know its none of my business but I really don't like seiing Kuroo-san like that. He helped me and always there to watch over me. So if I could do anything to help, then I would do it."

  
Kenma stared at [y/n], observing the young woman. She's not taking anything. She really was worried about Kuroo.

  
Sighing, he decided to tell her what she wanted to know. "Saenagi Miyabi is mine and Kuroo's childhood friend. She was our neighbor and payment when we were children."

  
[y/n] looked up, listening to him intently.

  
"And ever since we were children, Kuroo has always been fond of her."

  
"So he's in love with her?"

  
 Kenma nodded. "It was unrequited though. Miyabi only thinks of Kuroo as her friend and she also has no idea about his feelings for her. Kuroo never told her."

  
[y/n] remembered Kuroo's reaction upon meeting her and that man... That man.

  
"And now, she's engaged?"

  
Kenma nodded. "They're getting married next month. I received an invitation already and obviously, Kuroo too."

  
Kuroo has been acting strange for a few days before their encounter at the amusement park. Was the wedding invitation the reason?

  
Just then, a knock sounded on the door. Kenma got up and goes to open it, leaving [y/n] on her thoughts.

  
She know its none of her business. After all she just met him a few weeks ago. She's nothing but an outsider. Yet she wanted to help. To get involved.

  
"What?! She's still here?! Its midnight for god's sake!" A familiar voice suddenly snapped her back to reality.

  
Kenma finally returned and with him was Kuroo. The man's eyes locked onto her as they get to the living room.

  
"What the heck, [y/n]! Do you know what time it is? You missed the last train already!"

  
[y/n] turned to the clock, surprised. Kuroo was right. She missed the last train. She didn't noticed that it was late already.

  
She turned back to Kuroo and forced a smile. "Oh sorry. Kenma-san and I talked about his manuscript." 

  
Kuroo stared at her for a while. He obviously know she was lying. Manuscript has been passed already. There's nothing to discuss about it. Still, he decide not to talk about it and dropped it.

  
"Come on. I'll call a taxi. Let's bring you home."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Kuroo finally arrived home after bringing [y/n] home. After changing clothes, he threw himself on his bed, totally forgetting to get some dinner.

  
His mind was occupied with [y/n]. He knows she was lying and he has no idea what was she discussing with Kenma. Even if he asked Kenma, he was sure that the author won't tell him anything.

  
His phone suddenly rang. Tiredly picking it up, he checked the caller.

  
Or maybe there was a chance that Kenma would talk.

  
"Kenma."

  
On the other side of the line, Kenma's timid voice sounded. "Kuroo."

  
"Yeah. What is it? If you're asking about [y/n], I already brought her home."

  
"She's worried about you, you know."Straightforward as ever, Kenma.

  
So that what it was. Back at the office, she looked like she was being careful around him and was observing him well. So, she could tell something was wrong with him.

  
"She told me about what happened at the amusement park." Kenma said. "About meeting Miyabi and Sawada."

  
Kuroo remained silent. Truth was, he wasn't sure what to say or anything.

  
"Forget her Kuroo. You'll just end up hurting yourself more if you hold on to her."

  
That does it, Kuroo felt his emotion overflow. "If that was easy I already have done that a long time ago!" Kuroo shouted over the phone. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to forget her!"

  
"No Kuroo. You didn't do anything about it." Kenma said in a clear voice. "You never tried to forget her because you think she'll notice you someday and go running to you." As much as it hurts it sounds, Kenma didn't hold a punch. He has enough with Kuroo torturing himself. So even though he knows his words would hurt him, he will say it straight to Kuroo's face.

  
Kuroo became silent. Well what can he say about that. He knows what Kenma said was true. 

  
Kenma sighed. "Use [y/n]." He suddenly said.

  
Kuroo's eyes widened "W-what?"

  
"She's a good woman and she genuinely care about you. Sure it was just a kind of friendship care but you can change the, right?"

  
"Are you, insane, Kenma? I can't do that!"

  
"Yes you can. This is the only choice you have since you can't seem to get over Miyabi on your own."

  
"Think about it, Kuroo." Kenma said and ended the call.

  
Kuroo dropped his phone on the bed as he think about what Kenma said.

  
[y/n] was a good woman, that was pretty obvious. She was a caring woman and has different cute sides in her. She was also innocent at times and Kuroo always watch over her because of that. But was it really right to pursue a relationship with her when he has no feeling for her except of a friendship love?  


That night, Kuroo found himself, unable to sleep, thinking about [y/] and what Kenma said.

  
TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Stupid Decision

"Morning."

  
  
"Morning Kuroo-san."

  
  
Kuroo threw his bag on the desk as he greeted the only one who was there, Inuoka. It was pretty rare for Inuoka to come early but he was really notnon the mood to question it. 

  
He wasn't feeling well. Last night was pretty cold and thanks to Kenma who just suggested something stupid, he forgot to turn the heater on and fell asleep. So now, fe felt sluggish and hot.

  
  
His eyes landed on [y/n]'s table. She was not yet there.

  
  
Remembering what Kenma told him last night, he let a tired sigh and began his editorial work.

  
____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Is this complete?" A tall, browless intimidating guy from the printing office asked as [y/n] handed all the manuscript.

  
  
"Uhmm yeah." She offered a nervous smile.

  
  
"....." The guy then began staring at her making her uncomfortable.

  
  
"Uhmmm... Is there anything wrong?"

  
  
"You're new. What's your name?" He asked surprising the young woman.

  
  
"Oh... I'm [l/n] [y/n]. I started a few weeks ago." He bowed a little.

  
  
"I see. My name is Aone Talanobu. I'm from the printing office. We'll be working together from now on so if you have some question, feel free to ask."

  
  
This surprised [y/n]. Aone looked intimidating. He was tall and muscular after all. But it seems that he's a good guy.

  
  
Giving the giant a big smile, she nodded. "Okay. Thank you, Aone-san."

  
  
Aone gave her a small nod before leaving. Hinata who saw him waved at him which he returned with a faint smile as he left.

  
  
With a small smile, she returned to her table. That's when her eyes landed on Kuroo who was organizing the files on his table.

  
  
He looks like he's breathing heavily and his movement was a bit slow. His face was red and his eyes are droopy.

  
  
She stood up and walk towards him. "Kuroo-san wh-"

  
  
But then, he suddenly fall down, surprising everyone on the room.

  
  
"Kuroo!"

  
  
"Kuroo-san!!!" [Y/n] hurried towards Kuroo and laid his head on her lap. She checked for any damage the fall made but it seems that he managed to protect his head with his arm when he fell.

  
  
When her hand moved to his forehead, she finally figure out what's wrong.

  
  
"[l/n]-San! Is he alright?!" Daichi worriedly asked as everyone surrounded them.

  
  
"He's not hurt or anything but he has a fever."

  
  
"I knew there was something wrong with him when I saw him this morning." Yaku muttered.

  
  
"Should we bring him to the hospital?" [y/n] asked.

  
  
"Its just a fever. No need to bring him there. Just let him rest at home and he'll be fine." Tsukishima stated.

  
  
"Uhm.. I brought a car. I'll drive him home." Asumane offered.

  
  
Yaku nodded and turned to [y/n]. "The manuscript are on the printing office now. Go with Azumane-san and take care of Kuroo."  


  
[y/n] nodded and turned to Azumane. With that, Azumane easily picked Kuroo to bring him to the car.

  
____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
"Are you sure you're fine taking care of him alone?" Azumane asked as he stood in front of Kuroo's bed where the black haired guy was.

  
  
[y/n] smiled and nodded. "Yes. Thank you for the help Azumane-san."

  
  
"Okay. But if you needed anything just give us a call." Azumane said and left.

  
With a sigh, [y/n] turned to Kuroo. She grabbed the towel she found at his towel rack and rinsed it. She then gently wiped Kuroo's face with it.

  
"You always tell me to take care of myself but it seems that you're the one who needed to watch over your health." She whispered as she watch him.

  
He looked peaceful. His sleeping face was totally different than the Kuroo she often see at work. This Kuroo seems weak and defenseless.

  
She sat on the chair beside her bed and took his hand. Its hot from fever. As she watch him, she began to feel sleepy and before she knew it, she's asleep.

  
____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
Its hot. And he felt heavy. Slowly, Kuroo opened his eyes. Her hand moved to rub his eyes but for some reason, he couldn't pull it away. His tired eyes landed down beside him and was surprised seeing who was there.

  
  
It's [y/n]. She was sleeping, sitting on the chair, head on his bed and hand tightly wrapped around his hand.

  
He then retraced the event happened before he found himself non that bed. He was organizing his stuff while feeling dizzy and blank.

  
"Did I just passesd out and then she brought me home?" He asked in no one in particular.

  
Kuroo turned to look down to her. [Y/n] was sleeping. Her soft breath escaping her slightly parted lips. Her small hand was holding his larger hand tightly and her cheeks are pink.

  
"Idiot. Its cold.You'll get sick too." Kuroo grinned weakly and pulled his blanket, he then cover her with it.

  
His eyes then landed on her face. Looking at her now, he couldn't help but to think how pretty she was. He always knows she's beautiful of course but seeing her like this makes him think that there was something enticing about her.

  
He then remembered his conversation with Kenma last night. He thought his suggestion was stupid but if it was, then why was he thinking hard about it?

  
He watched [y/n] intently. "Beautiful, kind yet strong headed. Maybe its not impossible to fall in love with you." He whispered with a small smile.

  
He know its stupid to actually do what Kenma said but he was already stupid to begin with. So why not do something stupid?

  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You'll also find this story here... https://www.quotev.com/29086606


End file.
